Try Being Nice For Once
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: What would happen if someone told Joker off for being so mean to Harley? Read to find out. One-shot and possible two-shot.


**Hey guys. I'm TMNT SWR GIRL 5000 and this is literally my first Batman story. I've been into Batman TAS for awhile and I've always thought it would be nice to see somebody tell the Joker off for being a jerk to Harley. So in this story my OC Violet is gonna tell him off. Please no hate. This is my first Batman story so constructive critazizam is advised. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Violet was in her room at the Joker's new hideout. Harley practically begged Joker to let her stay with them. She'd actually grown to like Harley... The Joker though, not so much. Actually, her and Joker hated each other. She scowled at the thought of Joker. She noticed Harley came into her room a few minutes later. She seen bruises on her arms and a small cut on her forehead. She knew what happened.

"I'll get the med kit." Violet said.

"Thank ya." Harley said as she sat on Violet's bed.

Violet grabbed the first aid kit from under her bed. She seen a small tear slowly making its way down Harley's cheek. Violet got a look of hate in her eyes. She handed Harley the first aid kit. She sat next to Harley.

"Harley, why the heck are you with Joker? Its obvious he doesn't love you." Violet said.

Her and Harley had this talk almost every other week. Harley sighed as she continued to patch up her wounds.

"Vi, puddin does love me. Deep down he does." Harley replied.

Violet rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Harley still believed he loved her. He pushed her out a window once for Heavens sake!

"I'm gonna go get a soda. You can listen to the music on my phone if you want." Violet said.

Harley nodded. Violet sighed as she watched Harley choose one of the songs on her playlist. She walked out of her room. She was going to get a soda... but she was gonna tell Joker off in the process.

 _'Its just one more bruise.'_ Violet thought.

* * *

She made it to the main room where Joker was scribbling away. Joker growled when he noticed her walking by him. He thought it was Harley at first but the scowl turned into the growl Violet was now receiving. She glared at him before walking up to him snatching the pencil away from him. He sprung up.

"Give the pencil back, brat. Now." Joker demanded.

"First, I have a name. And second, maybe if you weren't obbsesin' over killing Batman for two seconds you might actual try being nice for once. And maybe you could at least show Harley a little love." Violet said glaring at him.

Joker was getting angry. He stared her down for a few seconds before he slapped her. She winced in pain. She realized she wouldn't win this fight so she growled in defeat.

"Fine. You couldn't show anyone love if it was to save your life anyways. And you wanna know why? It's because you're a self absorbed, psyhcopatic, homicidal, jerk who is to busy worring about some guy in a cape's death to realize how lucky you actually are for having someone like Harley in your life. I don't know why she still loves you after every dadgum thing you put her through." Violet ranted.

Joker acted like he was ignoring her but he was actually listening. Could she be right? No, that was nonsense, she was fourteen. What did she know anyways.

"Forget it. You never listen anyways. You better never let me catch you hurting her I'll kick your behind all the way from her to New Jersey." She said, muttering the last part.

She walked away and was about to walk away when she fell over. Joker had hit her in between the shoulder blades.

She managed to get up. She walked to the kitchen to get a soda. She walked back to her room, or started to when Joker stopped her.

"Don't tell me how to treat my girl again, brat." Joker warned.

Violet rolled her eyes. As she walked to her room she thought about what Joker said. She wondered why he called Harley 'his girl'. She shrugged it off and went to once again, try and talk some sense into her friend once again.

* * *

 **So, what did y'all think? Was it good or na? Also do you think I should write another chapter? If you want me to I will. And if you wanna know how Violet ended up with them I'll write a story about it. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all!**

 **~TMNT SWR GIRL 5000**


End file.
